bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Umarak
Umarak, often styled "the Hunter" was a primeval nature spirit that maintained Okoto's natural balance between light and shadow by hunting the Elemental Creatures. After donning the Mask of Control and undergoing a physical transformation, he became known as "the Destroyer". History Past Umarak came into being at the same as the Elemental Creatures millennia ago. Born from the shadows, he was created to hunt the Creatures, and capture them to acquire their powers. The Protectors gave him his name, and came to fear his prescence. The Mask of Control Umarak was assigned by Makuta to retrieve the Mask of Control, an assignment which led him to seek out the Elemental Creatures. While hunting Uxar, he was confronted by Toa Lewa. After a short battle, Lewa emerged victorious after realising Umarak relied on shadow to move around. Umarak fled the scene by teleporting through shadow away from the scene. Soon after Makuta contacted him, who informed him he had to capture an Elemental Creature to obtain the Mask of Control. After attacking the Toa and then observing then, he deducted Pohatu and Ketar had the weakest bond, and determined the Creature of Stone would help him accomplish his task. After infiltrating the Labyrinth of Control, and attacking Pohatu, he forced Ketar into aiding him into the chamber where the Mask of Control was stored, and managed to secure it after attacking the Toa and their Creatures. Umarak escaped from the Labyrinth, but was pursued by Pohatu. Unable to maintain his connection to Ketar, he threw the Creature off a cliff; Pohatu chose to save Ketar whilst Umarak fled with the mask. After once again contacting Makuta, Umarak was informed he would now serve Makuta, something he vehemently refused. But, after placing the Mask of Control on his face, Umarak began to mutate, fell under Makuta's control and became "the Destroyer". The Shadow Horde Loyal now only to his new master, Umarak did as he was instructed and raised an immense army of Beasts, who he hoped to lead into battle. However, Makuta used the attack as a diversion so Umarak could collect the scattered pieces of the Mask of Ultimate Power from around Okoto., which would enable Makuta the ability to leave the Shadow Realm. Umarak had soon finished his task but was spied upon by Agil, who showed all he had seen to Ekimu and the Toa. Umarak then travelled to the Region of Stone, where he raised a huge mountain of darkness from the Black Crater, so he could perform the ritual required to free Makuta. As he was doing this though, Ekimu and the Toa arrived to confront him. But Umarak simply raised more Elemental Beasts to hold off the Toa as he fled to the mountains peak. Once he arrived at the top, he cast out the fragments of the Mask of Ultimate Power around the portal that would free Makuta. Not long after the Toa arrived, but found themselves cut off from their elements and seemingly powerless. Umarak used his powers of Shadow to slow the advancing Toa and immobilise them. Ekimu and Agil combined their powers that allowed for an attack of Light that weakened Umarak momentarily. This reverted Ekimu back to his original Mask Maker form. This allowed Gali to pick up one of the Mask fragments but her spirit was pulled into the Shadow Realm. Umarak claimed Ekimu's Light attack had, unintentionally, granted him the power to finish his mission. Makuta then dragged Umarak into the Shadow Realm to absorb his energies and open the portal. This destroyed Umarak's body and all that remained was his Corrupted Mask of Control on top of the mountain. Personality Umarak was selfish and conceited, viewing the Toa's compassion for others as a weakeness, one he exploited against them. He was also highly intelligent, able to choose his targets based upon their weaknesses; able to identify these weaknesses after only a few moments observation. However he could be hot headed and blinded by his own ambition, as shown when he quickly donned the Mask of Control without hesitation, this action had severe consequences as it led to his downfall and him becoming "the Destroyer". In addition, he showed distaste when people claimed he worked for Makuta, insisting he worked alone and was only allied to Makuta as it aided him in his own personal goals, his transformation later proved this to be false and Makuta had indeed manipulated him. Powers and Tools Umarak was equipped with a Hunter Mask, giving him many shadow based abilities. One of these was was to sneak into shadows, which he used to both travel on Okoto and sneaking up on his enemies. He could also create copies with himself, which he used to help assist him in battle. He also utilised Shadow Traps to catch enemies. However Umarak's powers were only effective in shaded areas, and as such he cannot use them, and is weakened, when surrounded by light. Before his transformation he used a large Bone Hunting Bow Shooter, Knife, a spare Ammunition Cartridge. After his transformation he lost these but still used Shadow Traps. He also gained the Corrupted Mask of Control and enhanced physical abilities, though he had significantly slower agility. He could also unite with the Creatures if he forced them, though the unity was unstable as the Creatures continuously fought to break the connection. It is unknown whether he retained this ability after becoming the Destroyer. As the Destroyer, Umarak also seemed to gain Acid powers. Category:Villians